The Beauty and The Queen
by Kitten-Sherlock07
Summary: Tras un secuestro siempre hay muchas intenciones, ellas marcaran a donde deben llevar esas intenciones.


Bueno es mi primer Beauty Queen, sé que no es una pareja muy habitual pero a mi me enamoran. Es un fic que escribí para un concurso pero opté por subirlo para dedicárselo a dos personas muy especiales. Sí, es a vosotras no miréis para otro lado, Bella y Belle siempre estáis en mi corazón 3

Bueno obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia, solo espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Acepto todo tipo de críticas y comentarios, siempre constructivas. No descarto continuar con esta relación pero, por ahora, doy el fic por terminado.

* * *

-** ¿De verdad os sirve de algo majestad?**

- **Silencio** - rugió la reina levantándose de su tocador. No deseaba seguir oyendo las dudas de su espejo sobre su reciente prisionera. Belle, una joven dulce e inocente, tremendamente encantadora que, de alguna manera, a Regina se le antojaba parecida a si misma mucho antes de que Rumpel irrumpiese en su vida. Una voz en su cabeza, que no era la del espejo, comenzaba a decir cada vez más alto que el verdadero motivo de aquel secuestro era el egoísmo. Quizás tenía razón o quizás no, en cualquier caso Regina tenía claro que no dejaría a Belle en manos de la bestia para que la corrompiese.

Taciturna y pensativa paseó por sus aposentos, sus ojos castaños miraban el suelo con interés fingido. No quería admitir que había muchas razones ocultas para aquel secuestro, en el fondo lo sabía y era espantosa la sensación de intranquilidad e impotencia que la embargaban. Finalmente, haciendo gala de su impulsividad, terminó por aparecerse en medio de una nube purpura en su ¿celda? No, las celdas estaban bajo tierra. Eran oscuras, frías y húmedas. Belle tenía una habitación amplia, iluminada, con las paredes pintadas de azul y una cama.

- **Majestad** - murmuró sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Tenia los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, de haber estado llorando desde que la había encerrado.

- **Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.**

- **¡Me habéis encerrado!** - replicó recobrando parte de su coraje.

- **Pero no te he herido ¿verdad?** - Regina ladeó la cabeza tratando de parecer casi inocente.

- **No creo que vayáis a tardar mucho más en hacerlo.**

Su desconfianza era comprensible teniendo en cuenta la situación y la reputación de su majestad, pero no por ello a Regina le agradaba la expresión hostil que se dibujaba en las facciones de su dulce Belle ¿Había dicho su? Sí, pero nadie podía oírlo.

- **No eres mi prisionera, eres mi invitada** - la sonrisa orgullosa afloró en los labios de la reina.

- **Si soy invitada , tengo derecho a exigir ciertas cosas a mi anfitriona ¿verdad?** - tras varios segundos Regina asintió - **En ese caso quiero...**

- **No puedes salir** - la interrumpió antes de que pidiese nada.

- **¡Soy tu prisionera!** - gruñó molesta.

- **Puedes pedir cualquier cosa menos salir de aquí, tu eres la que te pones las cosas difíciles** - replicó oyéndola sollozar. Aquello fue como si se partiera en dos, una parte de ella quería consolarla y la otra seguía siendo la orgullosa y fría reina. Lamentablemente ganó la reina, que salió de allí hacia su habitación furiosa con la marea de emociones que la envolvían.

Pasarían un par de días en los que su majestad pasaba parte de su tiempo vigilando a su "invitada" a través de su espejo. La veía dormir tranquilamente, llorar, refunfuñar y maldecirla entre dientes, aburrirse y hacer marcas en la pared. Aquello estaba resultando casi un comportamiento obsesivo, como una droga a la que poco a poco se estaba haciendo más adicta. Algo gruñía en su pecho, algo la empujaba a ir a visitarla de nuevo pero, finalmente, siempre desistía. Aquello no duraría eternamente.

-** Majestad vuestra prisionera os reclama** - advirtió el genio apareciéndose en uno de los espejos del pasillo.

- **Invitada** - replicó entre dientes, como sí por repetirlo mucho pudiera convencer a alguien de eso - ¿Qué ocurre?

El reflejo del genio dio paso al rostro pálido e intranquilo de la castaña que la llamaba a gritos cada vez más altos. Sin poder resistir la llamada Regina apareció en aquella habitación antes de que Belle pudiera terminar de pronunciar nuevamente majestad. La joven retrocedió un paso sorprendida por la rapidez y la cercanía, aunque la estuviera llamando no esperaba tenerla de cuerpo presenta tan rápido.

- **¿Has decidido hacerte las cosas más fáciles?** - Regina no pretendía sonar tan mezquina pero estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ello como para poder modular su voz.

- **¿Sigo siendo una invitada?** - Regina asintió - **¿Y puedo pedir lo que quiera?** - Regina volvió a asentir sin saber a donde quería llegar - **Esta bien... quiero libros, estar aquí invitada es demasiado aburrido.**

Regina simplemente chasqueó los dedos y entre una espesa niebla purpura aparecieron diversas estanterías cubriendo las paredes de la sala repletas de libros. Una efímera sonrisa afloró en los labios de la princesa y la reina sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago. En silencio dejó que la castaña observara, con cierta desconfianza, los libros que habían aparecido de la nada.

- **¿Una cama más grande y cómoda?** - pidió mirando un libro interesada. La cama apareció sustituyendo a la otra - **¿Una alfombra?** - una preciosa alfombra suave cubrió el suelo. Durante varios minutos más Belle fue nombrando diferentes objetos que fueron ocupando su lugar en la habitación: una mesita de noche, un armario, una mesa, un juego de té, un par de lámparas...

- **Salir** - dijo con voz firme. Presa de la rutina de los últimos minutos Regina estuvo apunto de conceder su petición con un nuevo chasquido, por desgracia para la princesa no lo hizo.

- **¿Tratabas de engañarme?¿A mi?** - bufó Regina molesta por el vil engaño en el que había estado apunto de caer por consentirla demasiado.

- **Tu me has encerrado, creo que debo tener derecho a engañarte** - replicó soltando el libro en su lugar y retrocediendo un paso pensando que su intento de engaño traería consecuencias.

- **¿Va pedir algo más la princesa?** - preguntó molesta la reina.

Belle negó frunciendo el ceño y Regina giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir de allí mientras pudiera controlar su mal humor. Estaba siendo demasiado blanda, demasiado tonta,demasiado permisiva ¿Por qué? Mejor no quería saber la respuesta, no necesitaba conocer la respuesta a eso. Tenía una mano sobre la cerradura para abrirla cuando la voz suave de Belle la detuvo.

- **Cena conmigo todos los días** - pidió.

- **¿Cómo?** - la reina se giró de nuevo mirándola con una expresión desconcertada. Aquello era lo último que hubiera imaginado que la princesa le pediría.

- **Tu me has encerrado y condenado a la soledad, como mínimo aguántame para cenar todos los días** - explicó perdiendo la seguridad a medida que añadía una palabra a la frase. Sinceramente esperaba que la reina se negara a soportarla, que se negara a pasar tiempo con una prisionera y, así, tener un nuevo argumento para gritarle.

- **De acuerdo, cenaré todas las noches contigo si es lo que quieres** - Belle parpadeó sorprendida, mucho a decir verdad. De la sorpresa pasó a la confusión, no entendía porque había aceptado. En realidad no entendía porque le había dado todo lo que le había dado y, aparentemente, estaba siendo amable con ella. Ignorando el hecho de que la tenía encerrada -** Te veré a la hora de cenar.**

Como había dicho Regina estuvo allí para la cena y también la noche siguiente, la siguiente y todas las noches. Aparecía, generalmente, de buen humor y cenaba con su "invitada". Las primeras noches la tensión podía palparse, la conversación era escasa y se limitaba a sutiles acusaciones de parte de la castaña y las consiguientes réplicas por parte de la reina. Sorprendentemente en la quinta noche fue Belle quien sacó un tema mucho más tranquilo.

- **¿Ha leído alguno de estos libros?** - preguntó entre bocado y bocado.

-** Alguno** - respondió parca en ó a hacerse el silencio absoluto entre ellas, así que terminó por suspirar - **No tengo demasiado tiempo para leer, siempre hay algo que atender.**

- **Algo de tiempo libre tendréis, sois la reina.**

- **No te creas...** - la verdad es que Regina usaba todo su tiempo para vengare de su hijastra y, eso, le restaba tiempo a todo lo demás. Quizás incluso estaba demasiado obsesionada pero no había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de idea.

- **Deberíais leer** - sentenció recibiendo de lleno el impacto de la mirada de la reina - **O quizás hacer que alguien os leyese, podéis tener bufones y también lectores** - añadió con cierta inseguridad en la voz.

- **Es una buena idea, léeme tu** - Regina casi no fue consciente de aquella petición hasta que no oyó su propia voz. Belle la miró nuevamente con esa mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto.

- **¿Yo-yo?** - la reina asintió esbozando una sonrisa -** Pero...**

- **Te gusta leer y eres la única que tiene cierto empeño en que lea** - comentó como si fuera la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

- **Está bien, lo haré.**

Así su ritual terminó de completarse. Después de cenar las dos mujeres se sentaban y Belle leía en voz alta. Sin darse cuenta aquel ritual se convirtió casi en una necesidad para ambas. La bondad del corazón de Belle apartaba el rencor que sentía hacia la reina y lo sustituía poco a poco por un sentimiento más cálido, más típico de ella y la reina disfrutaba de la paz que su "invitada" le transmitía. Pasaron muchas noches, al principio se sentaban lo más alejado posible la una de la otra pero, con forme la necesidad de encontrarse aumentaba en ellas las barreras de la distancia también caían. Cierto que había noches que daban cuarenta pasos hacia atrás porque Belle estaba especialmente dolida esa noche o Regina, pero por lo general encontraron paz en la compañía que se ofrecían la una a la otra.

Una noche, no precisamente especial, Regina llegó con la amargura pintada en su rostro orgulloso. Apenas habló durante la cena, tan solo escuchó a Belle parlotear sobre el último libro que había leído, sobre lo que le gustaría navegar y ver el mar. Nada especialmente simbólico. Cuando llegó la hora de la lectura Regina se sentó en el sofá de siempre y, para su sorpresa, Belle se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Sorprendida dejo caer sus ojos en busca de la mirada azulada de su compañera que se mostraba tranquila a pesar de la situación.

- **¿Por qué estáis enfadada?** - preguntó buscando la página correcta en el libro.

- **Ahora mismo estoy solo sorprendida** - Belle se enrojeció y trató de levantarse entendiendo que se había excedido en su confianza. Se sintió idiota por pensar que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas con la reina, al fin y al cabo era su "invitada" cenaba con ella por compromiso así que... Regina pasó un brazo sobre su vientre para impedir que se alejara.

-** Hoy se lo he ofrecido todo a dos pequeños niños, vivir aquí, tener todo aquello que pudieran desear y más** - comenzó a explicar - **Y lo han rechazado, me han rechazado, por eso estoy enfadada.**

- **No estáis enfadada** - contestó la castaña.

- **¿Cómo?** - la reina parpadeó un par de veces.

- **Que no estáis enfadada, estáis dolida porque os han rechazado** - dijo Belle en un tono suave y comprensivo, en realidad comprendía muy bien lo que se sentía con el rechazo.

- **No, son solo unos mocosos me enfada su rechazo porque son estúpidos, no me duele.**

- **Vale... decid lo que queráis pero sé que tenéis un corazón al que hoy han rechazado, eso es lo que os pasa.**

- **¿De verdad lo crees?** - distraidamente Regina enterró su otra mano en el cabello castaño de su compañera. Se sentía tan extraña, posiblemente sí estaba dolida pero no quería admitirlo y Belle tenía esa capacidad de leerla y demostrarle lo que ella misma se negaba.

- **Sí, además es fácil de comprobar** - haciendo acopio de valentía Belle levantó una mano apoyándola suavemente sobre el corazón de la reina. Regina se tensó primero porque ese gesto era demasiado significativo para ella, segundo porque el contacto de su mano suave le produjo un cosquilleo, como si una leve corriente eléctrica recorriese la piel bajo su tacto - **Lo siento latir, así que está ahí** - susurró mirándola.

Había cierta intranquilidad en su mirada azulada, algo que Regina no supo identificar. Es miedo, se dijo a si misma. La verdad es que Belle había sentido la misma corriente atravesar su mano, el mismo hormigueo en el estomago cuando la reina había pasado una mano sobre su vientre y una extraña necesidad de quedarse a dormir sobre su regazo. Regina sonrió sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa genuina sin marcas de orgullo o maldad y Belle la imitó. Pasaron apenas unos segundos, pero para ambas fueron minutos enteros mirándose a los ojos. Finalmente la castaña rompió el contacto y se puso a leer en voz alta. El momento había pasado, pero había sido especial. Ambas se habían dado cuenta de ello. Del peso de aquella mirada, de la calidez de aquel toque, de la confianza, la comprensión y la necesidad de refugio en los brazos ajenos. La lectura aquella noche se alargó más de lo habitual. Belle había encontrado el cariño en sus caricias que hacia tiempo que había perdido y la protección de su brazo cubriéndola, así que no quería dejar de leer, por su parte Regina no encontraba motivos suficientes para salir de allí, para abandonar su pequeño pedazo de paraíso.

La voz aterciopelada de la princesa y el desgaste emocional de la reina terminaron por hacerla caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Respiraba tranquila y en calma, su rostro ya no mostraba maldad sino paz. A Belle se le pareció una estampa completamente diferente a la habitual, más humana. Impulsada por algún extraño sentimiento levantó la cabeza de su regazo para quedar a su altura y, ligeramente temerosa, pasó sus dedos por su mejilla. Su piel era suave y cálida, toda una tentación tocarla y más aun cuando provocaba ese cosquilleo que a la castaña se le antojaba curioso y, cualquiera que la conociese, sabía que Belle no se resistía a la curiosidad. Sus dedos danzaron por su mejilla, siguieron la línea de su mandíbula acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios y, entonces, la reina abrió los ojos lentamente. Como si hubieran activado un resorte Belle se sonrojó hasta la punta de la nariz bajo la mirada de Regina, apartó su mano y con el nerviosismo y la intención de huir terminó por caer del sofá dándose un golpe contra el suelo.

- **¿Belle, te has hecho daño?** - Regina salió de su sueño en cuanto la oyó quejarse. Rápidamente abandonó la comodidad del sofá para arrodillarse en el suelo quedando a su altura.

- **Sí majestad... soy demasiado torpe** - se excusó sentándose en el suelo con la espalda contra el sofá, aun seguía sonrojada y evitaba mirar a la morena a la cara.

-** Regina** - susurró estirando una mano para posarla en la mejilla de Belle obligandola a mirarla a los ojos - **Aquí dentro no quiero ser la reina.**

Belle dibujó una leve sonrisa, sus ojos claros reflejaban mucho más que sus palabra y, de alguna forma, comenzó a darse cuenta de que su distancia a los labios de Regina era cada vez menor. La embargó el miedo y el nerviosismo pero, por otra parte no quería apartarse. El verbo besar se conjugaba en imperativo en la mente de Regina, sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en sus labios y no concebía fuerza alguna que la hiciese apartarse de ella, por desgracia la había.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un azorado soldado la atravesó jadeante, buscaba sin duda a su reina. Belle dio un pequeño respingo y Regina se apartó de ella, se pudo apreciar perfectamente como sus ojos marrones perdían la calidez del chocolate para fulminar a aquel hombre. Su mandíbula se tensó y se puso en pie alzando el mentón con todo el orgullo con el que contaba.

- **¿Qué ocurre?** - masculló.

- **Majestad es urgente... vuestra hijastra...**

- **¡Fuera!** - bramó.

Tan solo la mención de Snow despertó la llama del odio y la ira en su mirada. Apretó ambas manos en un puño y dio el primer paso encaminada a salir de allí, a dar caza a su "hija" pero una mano entorno a su muñeca la retuvo. Con una ceja enarcada miró a Belle.

- **No vayas** - susurró - **En el fondo no quieres hacerle daño, es tu hija... Quédate...** - "conmigo" añadió mentalmente. Sus pensamientos eran incontrolables pero por suerte su boca aun la controlaba.

- **Sí, claro que quiero hacerlo** - replicó soltando su mano.

La decepción en la expresión de Belle fue tal que, por un momento, la reina malvada se planteó seriamente si quería ir a por Snow, si debía salir de allí para ir a la caza de la que debía ser su hija. Estaba desaprovechando aquella oportunidad. Sin embargo, quedaba mucho de reína frívola y cruel en ella. Dedicándole una última mirada salió de aquella habitación a paso acelerado dando un portazo. En su mente solo había una idea Snow, Snow, Snow, Belle... El momento se había roto, ella lo había roto y, ahora, se sentía demasiado culpable. Le había hecho daño, lo había visto en sus ojos. La había decepcionado y, por raro que sonase, pensarlo le estaba resultando demasiado doloroso. Lo peor de todo es que aquello fue una falsa alarma, los muy estúpidos habían confundido a una simple campesina con Snow ¡¿Acaso no conocían el rostro de su princesa?! Gritos, dolor y un par de corazones nuevos para su colección que, en realidad, no llenaron el vacío que había dejado aquella noche en su interior.

Lo que quedaba de noche, que era poco, durmió mal. Removiéndose en la cama sin parar, como si le faltase algo y, en el fondo, sabía bien que era lo que le faltaba. Probablemente aquello era una locura pero desde el principio había sabido que aquella princesa era más que un rehén, mucho más que un peón para su particular guerra. Desde el principio Regina la había nombrado como su Belle, aun sin serlo y, con cada noche que había pasado con ella comenzaba a comprender mucho mejor como Rumpel se había enamorado de ella.

Fue el espejo quien la despertó aquella mañana, reclamándola con urgencia desde la nítida superficie cristalina.

- **Majestad, majestad** - la llamó - **tenemos intrusos.**

Regina pudo comprobar desde su cama como un encapuchado se colaba en su castillo, como asesinaba a varios de sus hombres y como entraba en la habitación de Belle- Un gruñido bajo escapó de sus labios, amenazante, iracunda. Con un chasquido de dedos estaba, no solo fuera de la cama, sino vestida y apareciéndose en aquella habitación. Sus ojos brillaban con la furia renovada y ver como aquel hombre golpeaba e intentaba asesinar a su princesa no ayudó a calmarla. Le arrebató el garfio con facilidad y lo sostuvo entre sus manos jugueteando con él.

- **Mi garfio por favor** - pidió aquel hombre que Regina reconoció en cuanto lo vio bien.

- **No** - dijo con seriedad. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cuerpo de Belle tumbada sobre la cama, incluso desde la distancia podía apreciar el enrojecimiento de la mejilla golpeada - **¿Cómo te atreves a colarte en mi castillo y herir a uno de mis tesoros?** - rugió lanzándolo contra la pared.

Su negro corazón bombardeaba la sangre emponzoñada por la ira y la furia que quemaban sus venas. Lo sujetó con magia contra la pared ahogándolo. Quería matarlo, hacerlo sufrir, ver como la vida se extinguía de sus ojos por aquel atrevimiento. Nadie tocaría a Belle sin un castigo, simplemente estaba fuera del alcance de ningún mortal o inmortal. Era suya, SUYA y no permitiría que nadie la dañase. Jamás.

El pirata pataleaba en el aire, trataba de coger algo de oxígeno pero nada de lo que hiciera sería suficiente para librarse de la ira de la reina. Por suerte para él había una persona en aquella habitación que podía evitar su final, la única persona a decir verdad.

- **Regina...** - era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre en aquellos labios. Sonaba tan condenadamente bien que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aunque no fue lo suficiente para hacerla abandonar sus acciones - **Regina no lo hagas** - volvió a decir apoyando su mano sobre la que Regina tenía extendida haciendo magia.

Sus ojos oscuros se desviaron hacia ella y su expresión suplicante lo dijo todo, no podía matar a un hombre delante de ella. No mancillaría así su inocencia. No la corrompería de la manera que Rumpel sería capaz de hacerlo, ella era demasiado pura, demasiado... simplemente demasiado Belle.

Soltó al blanco de su ira que cayó contra el suelo pero poco tiempo oirían sus quejidos pues Regina lo hizo desaparecer con la promesa silenciosa de que se ocuparía de él más tarde. Sus ojos seguían fijos en ella y, casi por instinto, acarició su mejilla malherida con cuidado, reconfortando la piel irritada con una caricia suave, tierna. El cosquilleo que sentía al tocarla se unió a la adrenalina que se había disparado por sus venas, a la necesidad de encontrar una salida a la presión que sentía sobre su pecho. Una salida que halló sin pensarlo, sus labios acortaron la distancia y terminaron amoldándose a los de Belle. Tan suaves, tan dulces que con solo el roce supo que jamás podría cansarse de ellos. Fue una acción espontánea de la que quizás tendría que arrepentirse más tarde, pero lo había deseado tanto...

Belle no logró reaccionar a la primera. Aun estaba aturdida por el golpe y todo lo que había venido a continuación, sin embargo, se descubrió así misma buscando la mejor manera de amoldar sus labios a los de la reina. Era tan diferente aquel beso a lo que ella conocía. Con Rumpel había sido tímido, apenas un roce clandestino, Regina sin embargo aportaba seguridad, sabía lo que quería y como conseguirlo aun desde la suavidad. Sus labios eran como una tabla a la deriva a la que aferrarse con la seguridad de que jamás te dejarían ahogarte. Le gustaba esa sensación, esa calidez que la llenaba. Nada puede durar eternamente así que Regina fue la que se separó, con gran pesar, de lo que ella misma había comenzado.

-** Lo siento no sé que...** - comenzó a decir la reina pero no terminó la frase, Belle pasó sus brazos alrededor suya abrazándose a ella - **¿Estas bien?** - preguntó estrechándola contra su pecho, sintiendo como si algo explotara en su interior. Una bomba de júbilo y esperanza.

- **Estoy bien, tranquila ya ha pasado. No va a hacerme daño** - era curioso como parecía ser Belle quien trataba de calmar a la morena en lugar de al contrario.

- **No puedo perderte** - susurró levantando su mentón con dos dedos para recrearse de nuevo en el sabor de sus labios y en el efecto que provocaban en ella. Un beso más largo, más intenso en el que la lengua de Regina lamió sus labios pidiendo permiso y fue concedido, las puertas del Edén fueron abiertas para que su lengua jugara a descubrir los secretos de su princesa. Belle se dejo llevar con facilidad perdiéndose en el sabor y las sensaciones que un solo beso despertaban en ella.

- **Tengo una nueva petición** - susurró cuando necesitó aire - **Quédate hoy conmigo.**

Obviamente la reina cumplió aquella petición y por un día se olvidó de su hijastra, del pastor, de Rumpel, de su madre... Incluso se olvidó de aquel pirata que había tratado de asesinar a su Belle, ahora sí podía decirlo con propiedad. Su Belle, sonaba tan bien. Aquel día se grabaría en sus mentes como un gran tesoro repleto de besos, caricias, risas y todo tipo de muestras de afecto. La reina volvió a ser más la Regina de antaño y menos la cruel monarca, mucho más risueña y tierna. Como siempre que se está pasando bien las horas pasaron demasiado rápidas y, demasiado pronto, les sorprendió la noche, poco les importó en realidad puesto que Regina ya había decidido que dormiría con ella. Metida en la cama con su camisón miraba distraída como Belle devolvía el libro a su repisa y pronto se reunía con ella bajo las mantas.

- **Belle... eres libre de salir de esta habitación** - le dijo acostándose de lado para mirarla.

- **Pero no lo he pedido.**

- **No importa, eres libre incluso de marcharte** - una nota de tristeza se coló en su voz.

- **No voy a irme** - respondió la castaña. Cierto que en su corazón aun amaba a Rumpel, pero la reina se había abierto paso partiendo su corazón en dos mitades ¿Acaso se podían amar a dos personas? Ella lo hacía, los quería a ambos y, incluso desde ese primer momento, supo que los necesitaba a ambos en su vida. Supo que la inocente Belle iba a resultar ser más egoísta que los oscuros corazones que había conquistado, no los dejaría escapar. No cuando le hacían tanta falta.

Inspirada por el sueño se echó sobre Regina apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, era tan cómoda y suave. La reina pasó una mano por su cintura abrazándola y dibujo una sonrisa tranquila.

- **Blandita...** - dijo de repente Belle con una expresión de inocencia. La morena bajo la mirada y enarcó una ceja, era obvio que estaba blandita teniendo en cuenta que estaba echada sobre su pecho y, no era por presumir pero, en ese aspecto, la reina nadaba en la abundancia. En cuanto la joven se dio cuenta de los posibles significados de su palabra se sonrojó violentamente provocando la carcajada en Regina.

- **Estas preciosa cuando te sonrojas** - tiernamente depositó un beso sobre sus labios - **Ahora duerme y mañana ya te preocuparás por cosas blanditas.**

- **No seas cruel** - se quejó las castaña removiéndose un poco para encontrar la mejor postura para dormir.

- **Contigo nunca Belle, nunca** - respondió Regina estrechándola para dormir.


End file.
